It is often necessary to spend extended periods of time traveling in an automobile. For example, many individuals travel long distances for vacation, or commute to and from work on a daily basis. It can be difficult to store and organize food, beverages, and other essential items in a vehicle, since vehicles often do not have an adequate amount of storage space. Individuals often resort to storing items all over the interior of the vehicle, such as on the floor, or on the seats. This can cause the vehicle to become disorganized and messy. Food, beverages, and garbage can build up over time, leading to an unsightly appearance. It is therefore desirable to provide a storage container for use in a vehicle that enables users to store articles such as food, beverages, and other articles.
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to automobile storage containers. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to single storage containers, such as U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2008/0231063, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,868,294, 5,044,321, 6,097,448, 5,226,576, and U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2008/0128422.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. These devices fail to provide multiple compartments for storing larger amounts of items. Additionally, the prior art devices are not configured to be secured between the front seats of vehicle, whereby the containers are accessible by all vehicle passengers simultaneously. The prior art devices further fail to provide storage devices securable to the headrest portion of a car seat.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing automobile storage containers. In this regard the instant invention fulfills these needs.